


Apple pie

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [11]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Concussions, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Murder, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: “Here, I saved some for you. Try it?”
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Apple pie

Thomas entered the bakery. He looked around to see if he can find the suspected culprit and eavesdrop on him to find the location of the murder weapon. He went to the counter and ordered apple pie to cover up his actions and saw the suspect. 

_Iko Kahale_ was the guy and he's suspected to be the killer. He grabbed a seat across him and listened in on the conversation. He turned on his phone recorder to capture a confession if he provided one. 

After abit of waiting he decided to dig into the pie and realised that it was the most amazing pie he's ever had. The crust was buttery and perfectly flaky and the filling had a strong cinnamon taste but it didn't overpower the apple's tartness. He was in heaven at the first bite. He didn't realize that he already ate half the slice and the suspect already left so he quickly ate the remaining slice and ordered another slice to take home.

He quickly grabbed the wrapped slice and dashed to his car so that he can tail the culprit. He qent back to robin's nest to store the slice there first and started playing the recording. He time skipped through the recording to see if he either confesed or shared the location of the weapon. He found out that they were going to a warehouse downtown and bolted there. 

When he reached the warehouse he found it to be dark and empty. He pulled out his gun and carefuly scopped the area to see if there were any hostiles. He quickly found out that there were none and put the gun away. He looked around alittle more and found a small hole in the wall with cracks surrounding it. 

He grabbed a blunt object and started to break a chunk of the wall off. He was able to break off a sizeable chunk and after looking around he felt something covered in a rag. He pulled it out and saw that it was a bloody knife wrapped in a rag.

"I need to call Gordie" he said to himself

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed in his phone number. After afew minutes of ringing he finally picked up

"What do you want Thomas"

"I found the murder weapon"

"Ok where are you right now"

"I'm at the warehouse down town"

"I need an adress Magnum"

"It's 2644 Waiwai Loop"

"I'm on my way, and don't ruin the murder weapon"

"Who said I'd ruin the evidence"

Unbenkownts to Thomas, Gordon was getting into his car and he pulled an 'are you sure about that' face. But the silence gave Thomas the hint that he was making that face.

"Ok fine, I love you"

"Love you too" and he hung up

Thomas rewrapped the weapon and stashed it back in the hole in the wall. He paced around in the dark warehouse for a few minutes until he felt a blunt object hit his head and he passed out.

********Time skip to after the case***********

Thomas and Gordon were on the couch talking about the events that happened today and laughing about the absurdity of it. Well, Thomas was, Gordon was just worried about how his boyfriend keeps getting into deep trouble from innocent cases like this.

"Seriously Thomas how do you do it?"

Thomas just laughed it off and said

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a trouble magnet" 

Gordon just rolled his eyes because this was the 100th time they had this conversation. He wanted someday that there'll be a case about a stolen bunny or something and the case ends with him finding the bunny. He hated how he would always leap into danger head first without thinking about the condiquences on himself.

Thomas saw that Gordon was tense so he cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his temple. Some of the tension loosened but it was still there so he pressed a suprise kiss to his lips and remembered the pie in the fridge.

"Wait here I'm gonna be right back"

He dashed towards his fridge and pulled out the slice of pie he saved and ran back towards the couch, grabbing a fork on the way.

Gordon looked in confusion as he got handed a plate with apple pie on it.

"I was in a stakeout at a bakery and I ordered pie to keep my cover. Turns out it was the best apple pie I ever tasted so I saved you some"

Gordon took the pie and took a bite. Thomas looked in antisipation for Gordon's reaction. 

"So?" Thomas asked

Gordon thought it tasted like normal apple pie and said

"It's apple pie"

"Yeah, and what do you think?"

"It's nice but it's not the best I've tasted"

Thomas looked in confusion and asked 

"What do you mean, where's the best then?"

Gordon stayed silent. He was embarrased to admit that he thought the best pie he's tasted was when Thomas made apple pie. It was back when they were in the very early stages of dating. It was only 3 weeks and he had a termite infection so he stayed over.

Thomas made apple pie and when he took bite he made a small moan and devoured it. Thomas was in the bathroom while that happened so he never saw. But he'd take that secret to the grave.

"Ok then I'll take it"

Thomas attempted to grab the plate but Gordon swatted his hand away

"No I'm eating this"

"Was the packed lunch I gave you too small honey?" Thomas said teasingly

Gordon honestly enjoyed the meal alot. It's been years since he's had homecooked food for lunch and the baked chicken breats he gave him was perfectly cooked and the asparsgus was amazing.

"No but I just wanna see you watch me eat"

Thomas pouted as Gordon finished eating the pie. But as consolation Gordon just put the last piece in his mouhth and grabbed Thomas's face to kiss him.

_'This is the best way to eat pie'_ Thomas thought as he continued making out with his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was supposed to be found family but I lost the story and I did not have the motivation to rewrite it so I'm posting 12 first and 11 tomorrow. Sorry Janey


End file.
